jojofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Atom Heart Father
|Titulo= Atom Heart Father |Romaji= Atomu Hāto Fāzā |Japonés = アトム・ハート・ファーザー |Nombre alternativo= Heart Father |Usuario= Yoshihiro Kira |Aparición = Diamond Is Unbreakable |Primera aparición manga= Capítulo 365: Atom Heart Father (1) |Anime= Episodio 99: Atom Heart Father |Referencia= Atom Heart Mother Harvest - Vol.17 "Shūeisha JUMP REMIX Edición Diamond is Unbreakable" pag. 106-107 The origin of STANDS! Part 4 |Estadisticas= Poder destructivo: E Velocidad: E Rango: ninguno Durabilidad: A Precisión: E Potencial de Desarrollo: E |Tipo de Stand = Stand asociado a un objeto Stand con poderes adicionales }} es el Stand de Yoshihiro Kira que aparece en Diamond is Unbreakable. Apariencia/Personalidad Atom Heart Father está enlazada al alma del fallecido Yoshihiro Kira, el cual le permite continuar existiendo activo como un fantasma vinculado a las fotografías. Habilidades thumb|left|La fotografía de Atom Heart Father puede manipular la realidad. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras: Atom Heart Father está ligado al alma de Yoshihiro, y a su vez le permite vincularse a si mismo en las fotografías. Puede manipular todo lo que se encuentre dentro del espacio fotografiado, inclusive si ese algo no esta a la vista en la fotografía (ej: un cuchillo que estaba guardado en un escritorio que fuera fotografiado o un teléfono con el cual Yoshihiro se comunica con Josuke y Jotaro) y además evitar que las personas fotografiadas abandonen esa zona. Las personas que sean fotografiadas también pueden ser manipuladas por el Stand, de modo que cualquier daño que las personas fotografiadas sufran, se verá reflejado en las personas reales. También impide que otras personas ajenas ingresen en el área que se fotografió; cualquiera que intente entrar al espacio fotografiado, sera teletransportado al otro extremo de esa área fotografiada. Incluso si Yoshihiro resulta ser el único en la fotografía, puede extender partes de su ropa o de sí mismo fuera de la fotografía para poder moverse con libertad. El mayor punto débil de este Stand reside en que Yoshihiro está ligado a la última imagen fotografiada de él mismo que fuera tomada, Lo que significa que alguien atrapado por su Stand puede salvarse de su poder fotografiándolo pero con sus propias imágenes excluidas. Curiosidades *La base para la creación de este Stand se basa en la superstición de que las fotografías pueden capturar presencias fantasmales, y también una antigua superstición de la Era Meiji, en la cual se creía que las cámaras fotográficas podrían robar las almas de aquellos a quienes se les tomaba una fotografía. Araki desarrolló esta idea al pensar sobre como tener una fotografía encantada como un Stand sería un concepto interesante. JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comentarios de Hirohiko Araki. Galería Anime = ATH takes a picture.jpg|La cámara de Atom Hearts Father toma una fotografía Polaroid de Josuke y Jotaro. Yoshihiro inside a photo.png|El espíritu de Yoshihiro aparece dentro de una fotografía. Josuke worried by Yoshihiro's image.jpg|Josuke preocupado por la aparición de Yoshihiro en la foto de Atom Heart Father. AHF with Koichi's hands.jpg|Las manos de Koichi no pueden entrar en el dominio de Atom Heart Father. Yoshihiro being folded.png|Yoshihiro está atrapado dentro de la foto de su propio Stand. Atom Heart Father Stats.jpg|Estadísticas de Atom Heart Father. |-| Otros = AtomHeartFather.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Navegación Referencias Categoría:Stands parte IV